ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Elite Penguin Force 2
'''Club Penguin: The Elite Penguin Force 2 '''is a game for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by Disney and published by Nintendo, this is a true sequel of Club Penguin The Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Gameplay In the game, you play as an agent in a specialized team to solve all the threats and danger in Club Penguin, of course Herbert also plays the villain, but he doesn't get minded about very much. You play missions in the game and side-missions like solving problems, and you also play minigames, earn coins, upload your coins to your online account and play multiplayer, there are seventy missions to solve with help from Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Gary, Rookie and Aunt Arctic, sometimes other penguins also help you with your missions such as Sensei, Rockhopper, Cadence, The Penguin Band, Rory, Dancing Penguin, Hydro-Hopper Driver, Tourdude, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Features * Play 70 missions on the Nintendo 3DS. * Earn coins by playing games. * Solve side-missions from other penguins. * Play the minigames from the previous titles. * Sync your Club Penguin account to upload coins and items that you earned on the 3DS to the online game. * Play multiplayer mini-games. Missions 1. The Agency Introduction 2. Agent in Training 3. Puffle Training 4. Polar Bear Tracks 5. Rookie's Secret Mission 6. Gary's Secret Mission (Not to be confused with the PSA Mission: G's Secret Mission) 7. Jet Pack Guy's Secret Mission 8. Dot's Secret Mission 9. PH's Secret Mission 10. The Director's Secret Mission 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. Club Penguin: The Elite Penguin Force 2/Duel with the Killer-bots Characters * You * The Director of the Elite Penguin Force (Aunt Arctic) * Dot the Design Gal * Guy the Jet Pack Guy * Rookie the Clumsy Junior * Gary the Gadget Guy * Paige the Puffle Handler * Herbert Percival Bear * Klutzy the Crab * The Killer-bots * The Ultimate Killer-Bot 4000 * Aunt Arctic * The Sensei * Captain Rockhopper * Franky * Stompin' Bob * Petey K * G Billy * DJ Cadence * Rory the Construction Guy * The Hydro-Hopper Driver * The Dancing Penguin * The Sport Shop Assistant * The Pet Shop Manager * The Pizza Chef * The Coffee Shop Barista * The Gift Shop Manager * Sam the Sasquatch * The Tourdude * The Shadow-Guy * The Gamma-Gal * The Stage Director * Alpha * Delta * Dimitri (Cadence and the Penguin Band's Russian Roadie) * Vladimir (Pilot of Cadence and the Penguin Band's Private Jet, he also comes from Russia, like his best friend Dimitri) * Aristarkh (Also from Russia, and he is the driver of the limo and the tourbus Cadence and the Penguin Band uses) Trivia * Cadence and the Penguin Band seems to have hired Russians to work with them * This is the second game which features a robot as a antagonist with the first being the first title. * The game would originally feature 10 missions, but this was raised to 70 for more game experience and room for the characters in the missions since one of Spike Hike's friend convinced Spike Hike to make it 70 because that wouldn't gain too much game experience Category:Club Penguin